Edit
by hootdeiny
Summary: So i was transported into the anime High School DxD as Issei and have been given a broken ass skill called edit, it basically allows me to edit everything and i'm really looking forward starting my harem. [OP Issei] [fluffy] [harem] [lemons]


Edit

Chapter 1:

Wait does that mean

'thoughts'

"talking"

**[Ddraig]**

**{Ddraig talking through thoughts}**

[edit talking]

"so, you're telling me that I'm currently inside the anime High school DxD as Issei Hyoudou the MC."

[Yes, that is correct.]

"OK, makes some sense, but who the hell are you and why am I talking to a voice in my head."

[well I'm your new skill called edit and if you're talking to a voice in your head you should get that checked out, that could be serious.]

"haha very funny, anyway back to the point what do you mean by skill"

[well I'm exactly what I sound like, I'm a skill called edit. I can edit anything and everything depending on how much you know about the person or object for example if you were to edit a human, you may be able to change their hair colour and maybe a couple of other simple things. But if you were to research how the human body works and functions down to the cells, then you would even be able to edit their strength to a thousand times more.]

"well that is differently a broken skill, like holy fuck. But with this skill and my knowledge of all four seasons of high school DxD, just imagine the harem I could create, I could grope Rias's soft exquisite tits all I want, or suck on Akeno's fun bags, the possibilities are endless. Just thinking about is getting me turned on. But I gotta admit for anime characters they're fucking hot…., wait does that mean that I'm a"

The boy rushed right over to the mirror on the other side of the room taking no any notice of where he was, after staring face to face with himself in the mirror he noticed that he had dark brown eyes and brown hair to match which was a cross between spiking and bed hair, he was wearing a bright green hoodie and black pants. But the one thing he noticed was that he had become. "HOLY FUCK its true, I've become a fucking anime character, this is awesome. But how did this happen in the first place."

**Flashback**

"DAILON HELLS, HAVE YOU DONE YOUR HOMEWORK YET" yelled a female voice

'SHIT' "yes I have mom"

"good, just checking" she said in a sharp tone

'shit this isn't good, I better hurry' the tall white haired, green eyed boy made his way over to desk in the corner of his room surround by anime posters and figurines of girls. "well where to start, let's try biology." He slowly started to turn the pages one by one.

Couple of Hours later

"god this is giving me a headache" Dailon whispered as he played with a figurine in-between his fingers. He looks over his shoulder to the clock beside his bed it had written on it 10:00pm in bright red writing. "I've still got time" spoke the boy as pushed himself away from his desk taking a stand and walking over to the shelf beside the desk and pulling out a DVD labelled High School DxD season 1 surrounded by even more anime and what not. "this is going to be the 4 time I've watched this." He placed the disk inside the DVD player and pushed start.

"you OK" spoke Issei seating behind Rias on the griffin "silly boy, to give up your arm just for me" spoke Rias softly

"hey, it was worth it, totally, I would have done anything to get you back safely"

"Issei look the engagement may be over now. But I promise you this isn't the last we will hear over it, by any means"

"then I will give up other arm and then my eyes if I have too"

"Issei"

"I will do whatever it takes, nothing is going to stop me, I will always save you" said Issei making Rias's cheeks go bright red. "i'm your pawn after all, it's my job right." Rais jumped forward pushing her lips against Issei's in a deep passionate kiss.

"it gets me every time" cried Dailon as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, he then went to look at the time again to find out that's it was 1:14am in the morning. "well I better head to bed" dragging himself to his bed landing face first into the pillow. 'god I wish I could live in high school DxD' that was the last thing he thought before he passed out.

[activation of skill edit confirmed]

[compiling with users wish, relocating to high school DxD]

[successful]

**End flashback**

"well anyways Edith, is it okay if I call you that"

[yes, it is]

"OK, do you mind telling me where I am and how far am I into the series"

[I would love to; you are currently inside Issei's bedroom or to be precise your room and as for the time you are just about to begin the first episode]

"OK, that works out well for me" Issei looked around the room to see the XXX alarm clock above his bed and sexy posters around his room and porno's and junk on the floor. "well shit, this exactly how it looks in the anime, I should clean up a bit. But that can wait, first things first I should probably get ready and head to school, to start phase one."

**Streets on the way to school**

"so, Edith which direction now"

[take a right at the next turn, lover boy]

"OK but is it me or are you becoming more sexual" asked Issei as he strolled down the street to see all the pedestrians walking along the foot path to get to wherever they need to be.

[yes, I am that is because I respond to my masters wishes and thoughts]

"see you just did it again" sighed Issei only to be hit over the head by a book "yo Issei where you be hiding at" shouted his bald headed friend "yeah, we couldn't reach you last night" replied the boy with glasses

"I was busy"

"I bet you were if you know what I mean"

"No, we don't Motohama, we're all still virgins"

"yeah, your right"

The perverted trio made their way to school still crying about what just happen. After they arrived, they laid down on the hill under the running course. "FUCK, why are we here again" moaned Motohama

"like you didn't know up until last year this was an all-girls school, so we thought that after we go here all the girls would be lining up to get on our dicks"

"yeah that's right but instead they won't even talk to us"

"that because we're perverts and they all just go after Kiba. Look there he is at it again." As the perverted trio looked up to see Kiba surround by girls "hey Kiba what are you doing later, do you want to do karaoke with us after school" spoke some girls

"no sorry I have club actives after school"

"aww"

'I know exactly what club actives you are up to' thought Issei "well I better head off"

"where are you going Matsuda"

"I'm off to my VIP spot if you care to join" spoke the boy touching the side of his nose

**Outside the Kendo change rooms**

As the three the perverted boys push against one other to get a look through a small crack in the wall of the Kendo club change rooms. "Matsuda, how did you even find this spot" cheered Motohama "with hard work and motivation, I spent all lunch yesterday going up and down these walls trying to find a decent peeping spot. I call it boobie paradise"

"that's where you were yesterday" replied Issei 'wait a minute I remember this from the anime, if I'm going to get my ass kicked by the girls I want a least a good look' and upon thinking that Issei pushed his way between the others and got a look at Murayama's three sizes 36-24-32 her tits were plum and juicy and well rounded, the nipples were a nice light pink colour and to go with that she was wearing a pink G-string to show off her beautiful ass, she had her long delicate brown hair held up in piggy tails by red ribbons and her eyes were a soft brown that couldn't help but draw you in. upon this sight Issei nose began to bleed and his little friend further south was awake and ready to play, as Issei was brought back from his enchantment of Murayama's beauty by the loud sounds of his friends fleeing for their lives, before Issei could join them he was surround by girls dressed in white and black Kendo uniforms. "what do you have to say for yourself" shouted Murayama with a disgusted face

"I'm truly sorry for what I have done" pleaded Issei with his hands out in front of him and his face buried in the dirt "I was just so enchanted by Murayama's beautiful looks that I couldn't help myself" begged Issei once again. As the girls let hell upon him, he could have sworn that Murayama had pink cheeks, so he was happy with himself.

**Classroom**

Issei sat at the back of the classroom looking outside the window still lost in thought about Murayama, until he was rudely interrupted by the teacher walking through the door ready to begin class. "today we will be learning about…" once again Issei drifted off into his thoughts about the up coming events from the knowledge of the anime. He continued this for another 5 minutes or so until his face scrunched up as one word came to mind 'Yuuma, damn it she's suppose to ask me out today, after school on the way home and then kill me on our date without even giving me any action, I don't want to die a virgin, but if I don't die does that mean I won't be able to become a devil. This is so frustrating; Hey Edith is their anyway I can go on this date and still become a devil without dying.'

[yes, there is a way, you could use the skill edit to edit Yuuma's emotions to make her fall in love with you, as for the other question, as you know Rias is in a tough spot at the moment, so even if you don't die she will still try and turn you into a devil]

'ok, let's go with that, but how?'

[you need to research emotions and how they are made and function. While you are at it, I recommend that you research a couple other things for self-defence and body enhancement]

'right, that's probably a good idea'

**Lunch**

As Issei joins the other two perverts under the large shady tree outside the old school building, he sits down and makes a groan out of pain. "still in pain I assume after the mishap this morning" laughed Matsuda

"what do you mean mishap, you guys left me for dead"

"haha, yeah that was pretty funny though" smiled Motohama

"I'm going to kill you" shouted Issei while lunging at the two. The three wrestled and fought one other until a small strand of red hair fell onto his nose, he pulled it off his nose and looked up to see Rias standing at the window looking at him. She had beautiful crimson hair that just yelled power, her knockers (36-24-36) were the biggest and most perfect he had ever seen, they were so big that they looked like they were about to burst out of her shirt and bless Issei with their appearance, her face was perfect and exquisite, but it held no emotion and her eyes were vibrate blue and a bottomless pool, so bottomless that if you looked into them for too long you would get lost, but the emotions they showed were only despair and desperation. 'Most likely because of the arranged marriage with Riser, was very close' he thought to himself.

**Rias**

As Rias looked out the window to see a group of three boys fighting each other, but the one in the middle, the one with brown messy hair and eyes, he was probably the best looking one there. She felt small energy pluses from what felt like a sacred gear. "hey Akeno, who was the boy" asked Rias as she plopped herself on the couch in front of what seems to be a mostly played game of chess with white, black and red pieces as she picks up one of the pawns Akeno responded "what boy"

"the one in the middle"

"oh, he's in class 2B, part of the infamous perverted trio, if I recall his name is Issei Hyoudou. Why do you ask"

"I think he as a sacred gear that's all, oh look at that, checkmate" as she places the pawn back on the board "oh no, I did really try to make it harder for you" pouted Akeno

"I know you did, Koneko" the small cute white-haired girl looked up at Rias with a curious look "yes" she said

"I need you to keep an eye on him, but do not engage, if he gets in trouble or needs help report back to us as soon as possible" confirmed the red-haired girl. Koneko gave a small nod and left.

**After school**

The perverted trio were leaning up against the brick wall just outside the school gate watching all the girls exiting the school to get home and what not, the trio just stood there staring at the girl's curves listening to Motohama confirming their sizes. This went on until they were sure that all the girls had left, then spilt up to do their own things, that included for Motohama and Matsuda to go to one of each other's houses to watch porn and for Issei to get himself ready for the upcoming event.

Issei made his way through the town to get home lost in thought 'so Edith how should I handle this conversation with Yuuma, should I play it cool or at really nervous or what'

[in my opinion you should at slightly nervous, but keep a calm collected mind]

'ok, sounds like a plan, hey Edith did I ever mention how must I love you'

[aww, thank you, love you too]

Before he new it was at the bridge above the highway, Issei stop and leaned on the railing with his arms over the edge. As he was drifting off in the view, he heard a small voice coming from his left yelling out "hey wait up" it was a girl wearing a red school uniform from he could tell, she had long silky black hair and light purple eyes. Her curves were nicely rounded, and her fun bags just sent out a vibe telling him to play with them. he waited for the girl to reach him and when she did, she had her hands on her knees breathing heavily, after a couple of seconds she looked up at Issei slightly shaking from nerves "a-are you Issei Hyoudou" she spoke with a bright red face. "yes, I am, want can I do for you"

"um, w-well you s-see I see you go by here e-everyday on the way home and y-you seem really cool" she spoke still shaking "I almost forget I'm Yuuma A-Amano" she bowed

"well nice to meet you Yuuma Amano, so please continue" Issei said with cheerful smile, which got Yuuma to actually blush "w-well I would l-like to know I-if yo…you" she stopped but Issei gave her a reassuring nod "**IF YOU WOULD BE MY BOYFRIEND" **she shouted in the heat of the moment and became immediately embarrassed looking down at her feet waiting for a reply.

Issei placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to bring their faces only inches away from each other. "don't be embarrassed, that took a lot of courage to come out and say that face to face" at that remark Yuuma's face light up a bright pink with tears just under her eyes, Issei rubbed his thumb under her eyes to remove the tears "I would love to be your boyfriend Yuuma" Issei spoke heart warmly "now, since we are dating I would like to ask you if you would go on a date with me" Yuuma gave a small nod still holding her fingers intertwined together. "great, meet me at the arcade tomorrow at 12 o'clock sharp."

Yuuma was still staring at him in disbelief of what just happened, until she realized she hadn't said anything "o-ok, I will be there" she said with a cheerful smile. Issei leaned closer to her face and kissed her on the forehead making her so red that it looked like there was steam coming off her.

They said their goodbyes and Yuuma skipped happily away. 'I would have believed all that, if I didn't know any better'

[I wouldn't be so sure if I was you]

'what do you mean' thought Issei somewhat confused

[oh, it's nothing]

'whatever you say, well phase one complete, time to begin phase two. Hey Edith, where are the libraries located in the town'

[the biggest one will be found 5 blocks south from where you are]

'ok, but which way is south'

[god you're hopeless, it's to your left]

"thanks" said Issei as he began his march there, not noticing a little white-haired girl watching from afar.

**ORC room**

"Akeno could you make cup of tea; I really need to take the edge off" commented Rias as sat at her desk skimming through paperwork.

"yes, Rias" she spoke making her way to the kitchen of sorts. "how much longer do we have to prepare for you know what" this remark peaked Kiba's interest as he listened in.

"not long sadly" cried Rias looking at the calendar "we going to need to get as much help as we can get, speaking of which has Koneko report back" Akeno gave her head a soft shake. Soon the door burst open having the small devil standing in the middle slightly panting for breath.

"speak of the devil" commented Kiba with a sly smile. Rias shook her head at the pun before asking "Koneko are you ok, what happened"

"its about the boy you told me to watch, he was just asked out by a fallen angle from what I could sense" replied Koneko still panting.

"well did he agree" asked Rias, Koneko nodded "well she mostly likely planning to kill him, to prevent him awaking his sacred gear" she spoke playing with a chess piece that looked like a pawn.

"what are we going to do" questioned Akeno "do we take her out" she was on high alert

"no, this could work in our favour, if she's planning to kill him, it means his sacred gear is a powerful one" said Rias playing with her hair. "if she's going to kill him, we should let her"

"WHY" blurted out Akeno "Rias don't you need him alive, to be able to recruit him"

"well you would be right in most cases, but think about it, if we ask Issei to join us face to face, there is always a chance he would decline our offer because not everybody likes the idea of becoming a devil, but if we wait for the fallen angle to kill him, we can just reincarnate him into a devil after she leaves" she spoke with a sly smile looking at a pawn piece in her hands "and on the up side he will become a loyal servant to me for saving him"

Akeno thought on this on a for a minute before making her answer "well it makes sense" still in thought "but isn't it a bit dark to do it this way" she questioned

"desperate times, call for desperate measures" she shot back "and Akeno, if you would remember who's in charge"

"yes president" Akeno still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. 'is just doesn't feel right' she thought

**Issei's bedroom**

_speculated that the time might come when chemical substances would alter balances in the mind and thus make psychoanalytic therapy, now the best available treatment for neuroses, quite obsolete._

_It's appealing to treat mental illness as a chemical problem because chemistry seems clean and precise. The fundamental functioning of the brain is both chemical and electrical, based on the difference in potentiality between sodium and potassium. No problem. You identify an imbalance, add ingredients, stir, and restore order._

"god this is hurting my head, I don't get any of it" groaned Issei as he grabbed handfuls of his hair "wait I have an idea" 'hey Edith is possible for you to simplify this so I can understand it'

[yes, I can. In terms you can understand it basically means that emotions are based on certain chemical reactions and stronger the reaction the stronger the emotion, so all you have to do is heighten the chemicals that cause love with edit and bingo, but you have to be careful because even though you are making the emotion stronger it may not be towards you, so make sure she only pays attention to you]

'ok, I understand it now' Issei closed the book and got up from his seat, walking past all the books he borrowed from the library early in the day.

[is there anything else I can help you with, and I mean anything]

'I would love to, but I still got to study a couple other books, that may come in useful' thought Issei looking down at three more books.

_The concept of matter_

_The human body_

_The way of chi_

Issei study all three books in fine detail with the help of Edith, until he passed out of over working and before he knew it, it was the day of the date, the date that would either get him killed or the first women in his harem.

**hi, this is my first is my first fanfic and proper book, so sorry if it's not the best and if there are any spelling mistakes of the sorts. But in this story Issei will still be perverted but not as much as before, for the reason it's in the chapter. I would love to have a partner on this book sometime in the future to help me out the whole writing part, I'm good at coming up with ideas for stories but not so much for the writing part though.**

**This chapter is a bit jumpy and rushed, but it's mostly due to not wanting to have the boring parts of him walking to his house when nothing going to happen and to set the scene for chapter 2. I will also apologise for that if it's not very detailed, I mostly focus on the talking parts. **

**Please give me any reviews on the story and where you would like to see it go and how to improve my writing. **

**Thanks hootdeiny**


End file.
